


Fixed

by emily_420



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, feel free to steal the idea i dont even, gomen if it's not that great, i guess, i wrote this at like two am, it's not really going anywhere though, kind of a plot bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exact moment that I realised that I was in love with my best friend was unremarkable, quiet, and far too late for anything preventative to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

The exact moment that I realised that I was in love with my best friend was unremarkable, quiet, and far too late for anything preventative to be done.

After the war - long after, once we had all returned to everyday life - Sasuke took up the habit of hanging around my apartment when neither of us were working, training or socialising. Not that he did much of the latter, but I digress. He never made it clear  _why_ he chose to do so, but I learnt not to question it after a simple inquiry turned into an argument that led to Sasuke staying away for two whole weeks. During that time, my place felt colder, kind of barren in a way. So I stopped asking, and he kept coming. It’s not like I minded, though - after all, he was willingly choosing to spend time with me. 

Most of the time, we sat around reading or chatting (and, of course, arguing), but the truth was that talking wasn’t the best way for us to communicate. Our feelings were just as easily transmitted through the warm, comfortable atmosphere, but without the added issues of my big mouth or his bad attitude. 

Every now and then, he tried to teach me how to cook, which was actually pretty funny. Sasuke yelled at me a lot when I messed up, but I could deal with that because he meant well and it meant that I got to see him displaying human emotion. 

Anyway, the point is that Sasuke was really fixed into my life. Almost all the time that I spent at home was spent with him. Even though he remained silent quite a bit, I could share the silence amiably with someone in a way that had never really been possible for me. Before, my empty, lonely apartment had fueled small but serious bouts of depression, whereas with Sasuke I could enjoy it as a home. 

One morning I had been reflecting on this as Sasuke and I ate the breakfast that he had insisted on making me (‘It’s so you don’t end up eating ramen again,’ he told me). I stared at him thoughtfully as he read the paper, carefully taking small bites of rice without looking. It hit me that in the same way that the Leaf without Sasuke was incomplete, so was my apartment. I was never satisfied when he was gone; I’d insisted on getting him back without being certain as to why I felt so strongly, knowing only that I had an ulterior motive that was hidden even from myself. 

I needed Sasuke in my life. He could calm me down when I needed it and he could make me angrier than anyone else possibly could. But above all, he filled that gaps in my life where I needed someone constant, and there was no going back from that. He was stuck to me - or maybe I should say that I stuck myself to him. Either way, the damage was done, and it was irreversible. He was a part of me that was simultaneously the most wonderful thing in the world and a poisonous, self-inflicted wound, but I loved him in a thousand different ways, and I knew that I would never be able to let him leave me again. 


End file.
